A Ring
by ms.night
Summary: Whitlock.Mason.McCarthy.Cullen's story, I'm just continuing it. The first 3 chapters are hers. - On hiatus until further notice.
1. Last name

**HI! This story belonged to ****Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen****, sadly she would not be continuing it so I adopted it, and it was one of my favorite stories of hers. The first three chapters are written by her.**

**And you know, Stephanie Meyer is the owner of Twilight.**

* * *

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas

I'm not sure how I got here or how there's a ring on my left hand; just appeared

… And there's just one little problem, I don't even know my last name

Last Name by Carrie Underwood

* * *

As I wake up, I'm aware of many things. A beam of sun light on my face, which was the cause of me waking up. The massive bed I was in, the unfamiliar golden wallpaper, and the noises from a different room.

I jolt up, scared, and then become aware of my killer headache. It's not just a normal headache. No, it's a hangover headache.

What happened last night?

I put my hands over my eyes, because the light definitely wasn't helping my head at all.

I notice a cold piece of metal pressed against my forehead.

I take my hand off my head and look at my hand.

I gasp, horrified.

A ring.


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

I'm getting older and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

* * *

I start breathing very hard and scan the room for the other person. My "husband". But he was nowhere in sight.

"Stupid Rosalie and Emmett saying I need to go to Vegas…" I growled quietly to myself.

Then I remember the noises I heard from the other room. I listen closely and hear the sound of silverware hitting each other. A kitchen.

Slowly I pull off the comforter, just to become horror-struck.

I was naked.

Did I… did we… But… I couldn't… no… I don't even… but how… it doesn't… what if… but I was a…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stumble out of the bed and grab a robe that was folded nicely on a chair.

After pulling it tightly around me, I slowly open the bedroom door.

I walk down a small green carpeted hallway, into a large open area; consisting of a living room, dining area, and entryway. I then spot four doorways. One leading out of the suite. Then two of them were probably a bathroom and a closet. Finally, the kitchen doorway.

I hesitantly walk towards it, being as quiet as possible.

When I reach it, I pop my head in and have to muffle a gasp.

In the kitchen was a gorgeous man cooking breakfast, turning away from me. Was that my "husband'?

I silently walk into the kitchen and stand in front of the doorway.

I coughed softly, to get his attention.

Then the bronze haired god spun around quickly, and I couldn't hold in my gasp this time.

He was beautiful. Some of his bronze hair fell into his face, he had dazzling emerald green eyes, and he was pretty muscular.

"Hey! You're up! I woke up a while ago, but you looked pretty peaceful, so I decided to get ready & then start breakfast. I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes." His velvet-like voice said, while he turned back towards the stove.

"Uh… hi." I stuttered out. Did this guy not realize we were married?

"Oh, just go sit down. They will be ready in a second." He instructed, not turning around.

"Um… okay." I said confused, complying.

Once I was seated I asked nervously "Uh… well, did you… ah… notice yet that we are… um… married."

He turned back around, smiling a crooked grin.

"Of course! I was there you know!" He chuckled, turning back around.

Is this guy for real?  
"Do you get married to random strangers a lot or something?" I questioned a bit miffed, since he didn't seem too put off by this.

He spun around once again, with a hurt look on his face, "Of course not Bella! You are the only one for me." Bronzy explained, smiling towards the end.

"How do you know my name? And what are you talking about; you just met me last night!" I asked in a craze.

He put his spatula down and slowly walked over towards me. He put his hands on my upper arms gently, looking me in the eyes and said, "I know that Bella, but I can tell. You are the one for me. You're it for me. It was like a light went off in my head, telling me you were the one. We are perfect for each other." Green Eyes finished off beaming, while taking his hands off me, walking back towards the stove.

Cute but totally insane.

While I tried to process all the info, I asked, "How do you know my name?"

"You told me your name last night. What? Did you expect me to marry someone who I didn't even know the name of?" He questioned/ explained.

"Like me?" I retorted.

"No, you know my name, its Edward Cullen by the way, but I guess I shouldn't expect you to remember. You WERE really drunk. " He said, chuckling a bit.

Bewildered, I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

I then heard a thump on the table.

Looking up, I saw Edward placing a glass of water on the table and his hand in front of me with two small pills in it.

Well, at least I didn't marry a jerk.

"Thanks." I thanked him with a small smile, and then started to sip some of my water.

Beaming back, he said, "No problem, Mrs. Cullen."

Surprised, I did a spit take with my water. He just laughed, grabbing two plates from a cabinet.

"Ah…. Yeah… well, um… can we…. Uh, talk about this." I gestured between us.

Placing the pancakes on the plates he said, "After breakfast. Let's just talk about other things first."

Um… okay then.

Edward set a plate in front of me, while he went to go grab syrup.

Once he arrived back at the table, he handed me the syrup first, being a gentleman.

"No thanks." I said pushing it back to him, getting up, and going to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He questioned curiously from behind me.

Opening the fridge, I answered, "ketchup."

"Ketchup?"

"Yeah, ketchup. Ketchup. Catch up, everyone eats pancakes with ketchup now-a-days." I explained jokingly, closing the fridge, ketchup in hand.

When I started back, I looked in his eyes and was met with many emotions. Curiosity, interest, & affection. What is so 'affectionate' about ketchup!

"You are a very unique person Bella." He said, eyes shining.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I said blushing, sitting back down.

"No problem; so, tell me about yourself." He inquired, looking like a kid waiting to be told that they can open their presents on Christmas morning.

I giggled a bit, making him grin, and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." He said with so much conviction, it made my blush even harder.

"Um well… let's see… I live in the outskirts of a little town called Forks in Washington…" I started off, but stopped when Edward started vibrating.

"Really! Me too! Well, not exactly, but I live in Forks! Like I said, perfect!" He exclaimed, while I either cursed my luck or thanked my lucky stars. I'm not even sure at this point.

"Anyway… I'm not married… or wasn't… and I didn't have a boyfriend…" then I stop.

"Wait! Do YOU have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh! Are you MARRIED!" I questioned in a frenzy.

"Calm down Bella, no girlfriend. I am married though." Edward said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I whacked his hand off of me and jumped out of my seat.

"You're married! What are you doing getting married to strangers then! And why are you in Vegas in the first place!" I screeched. What was this guy's problem!

He gently rose out of his seat and looked in my livid face, saying, "Bella, I don't think you understand. Yes I'm married… to you." Edward explained.

Oh.

"I… well…," I sighed, "sorry." I finally apologized.

"It's okay, I should have been clearer." He said, sitting back down.

Blushing, I take my seat again and decide to just continue my story, "Well, here's a famous ice breaker… I have a kid."


	3. Crystal Baller

I want to be your Crystal Baller  
I want to be your diamond ring

The one I never gave you and the promise that it brings  
Let me be your Crystal Baller  
I will show you everything.  
I'll be your Crystal Baller

Crystal Baller by Third Eye Blind

* * *

_Blushing, I take my seat again and decide to just continue my story, "Well, here's a famous ice breaker… I have a kid."_

I watch as many emotions fly across his face. So many that I can't even keep up. I think I saw amazement, curiosity, excitement, happiness, and many others like that. What is up with this guy? I should be seeing disgust, horror, and maybe even hatred.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask bluntly, confused.

"Nothing," Edward said grinning and practically bouncing in front of me," This is perfect! Its fate Bella! Really!"

"What? You wanted to become a father? Is this the way you think is easiest to become one?" I freaked out.

"Bella, calm down, love. No, listen. I have a daughter. Her name is Malia. She's in first grade; six years old. And she is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. She's my world." He said, looking out the kitchen window towards the end of his little speech. I would have been having a panic attack from him calling me love, but I got too caught up in the image of his daughter.

"His name is Jackson, but he prefers Jack." I whisper.

He turned back towards me, his dazzling emerald eyes sparkling.

"How old is he?" Edward asked curiously.

"He's eight, second grade." I say, smiling proudly about my little man.

"Do you think he wants another sibling?" He asked.

I wasn't quite sure if this was just a random question or if he was refereeing towards Malia.

I decided to believe it was the former, for my sake.

"Yeah, he always asks for a sibling. Um actually… he, ah… has always wanted… ah, a little… um ah… sister." I say hesitantly.

"Well that's good; and perfect." Edward smiled. Guess it was the latter.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking… where's his mother?" I ask in a whisper.

"No don't worry, her name was Tanya. We both were 20; young and stupid. So she got pregnant. She only hung around for a couple months after Malia was born, then suddenly left one day; leaving a note explaining that she was too young and wasn't ready for a child. Sure, it was painful for a while, but Malia soon became the center of my world then."

Aw. I feel so bad for him! He's so nice too!

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It was probably really hard raising her alone." I said sympathetically.

"You would know. But, I did get a lot of help from my sister Alice and her husband/ my best friend, to get through the first few years. But now she's pregnant and is going to be starting a family of my own; and I'll have to do this more on my own." He explained some-what sadly.

"But enough about me, what's your story." He questioned. Oh joy, this is going to be fun. Not.

"I could go into a longer story, but I'll keep it short and sweet. In short… I was raped when I was seventeen." I reluctantly said.

He gasped and adopted a horrified/ angry look on his face.

"What! What kind of a… who would do that to you… why would they… do _that_, to a seventeen year old! So I'm guessing he didn't stay around?" He asked sputtering.

"No, I did find out who it was though. It was a guy named Tyler Crowley.(A/N: I hate him) He'd been sent to jail for eight years. So, that means he's getting out this year. Actually… it's kinda scary." I admitted, not letting the tears well over.

He quickly grabbed my hand, sending a shock through me, and said softly, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you or Jackson. I won't let that happen." He finished off with such conviction in his eyes, I had to look away.

"Um, yeah, by the way… can we talk about that? Us." I said, putting both my hands in my lap.

"Oh yeah sure!" Edward said happily. Wow, I thought he was going to be difficult about this. It seemed like he was going to be.

"So how do we want to go about this?" I asked. I had no idea how to get divorce papers.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just come and live with Malia and me." He said planning.

"Okay that sounds…"

Wait a second. What did he say?

"Can you repeat that?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Um sure. I said that you and Jackson could come and live with Malia and me." He repeated.

Okay… maybe we're not on the same page here.

"Ahhh… Edward, I think you have the wrong idea here. Well sure, I'm attracted to you and like you a bit, but we can't be married. I can't." I said, feeling bad for what I said. He was willing to have me in his house, meet his daughter, but I turned him down.

Waiting for the dejected look on his face, I peaked up at him, because my eyes were set towards the floor.

But, as always, I was surprised. He was smiling like a goof.

"Um, Edward?" I question, kind of nervously.

"You think I'm attractive. And you like me?" He stated/ asked, grinning a perfect crooked smile.

"I said a bit." I retorted. No way was I going to inflate his ego.

He chuckled and said, "Okay, a bit?"

I blush a deep red and mumbled a yes.

Laughing harder he said, "What? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"Fine. YES! I like you… a bit. But that's irrelevant to the situation. How are we going to get a divorce?" I question, changing the subject.

He then frowned and asked, "Haven't you been listening to me? Have you not noticed? Felt it?"

Of course I have. You never shut up about it. And how could I not notice how we would be perfect for each other? And oh, that spark!

I ignore his questions and ask," So; what do we do?"

"No." He said.

"Um, sorry; what?" I ask, shaking my head again.

"I said no." He said defiantly.

"What? About what?" I ask confused.

"We're not getting a divorce." He said bluntly and boldly.

Pursing my lips, I say, "And pray tell why not?" I narrow my eyes and set my hands on my hips.

He stands up too, and folds his arms, saying, "Because we're meant to be and I'm not letting you ruin this for us."

"What! Are you crazy or something? What is your freaking problem? I am divorcing you!" I yell, waving my arms wildly in the air.

Still standing there, he argues back, "No. No. No. We are going to be together. I will become Jackson's dad and you will become Malia's mom. Don't you see how it all fits together? We even live by each other! It's fate. We're soul mates." He finishes off.

"You are crazy! Oh geez, I married an insane guy!" I wailed hysterically. (A/N: she's not crying)

"Love, calm down. I'm not crazy. I am a perfectly normal man. I even got my doctorate. I'm the doctor at Forks Hospital with my father, Carlisle." He explained in a calm, rational voice

Okay… maybe my imagination ran a little wild there for a second.

Sighing, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, resting my head in my hands.

"Bella?" Edward asks hesitantly, as he walked into the room.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, exhausted.

He sat down on the couch, next to me and took my hands from my face, holding them in his.

"Bella, at least give me a chance. Us… a try. See if it's something you would want. I believe that you will be happy with us. I bet even Jackson would like it. And if we don't work out, which we will, you are free to leave. I promise." He said, giving an option. It didn't really sound like one though. But I realized that I wasn't going to win this one. He was relentless.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated.

"Good. I promise you won't regret this Bella!" He said happily.

This was either the stupidest or smartest thing I've ever done. I don't even know anymore.


End file.
